


The Great Debate

by livxxmarie



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7481799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livxxmarie/pseuds/livxxmarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by an argument I have gotten into multiple times about Rhett's eye color. Just some fluffy teen boys for all of you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Debate

“I want the big rock to start today,” Link stated, running a hand through his sticky hair, still slightly damp from swimming in Cape Fear. Rhett nodded at him in compliance and adjusted himself on the smaller rock.

“You’re gonna think this is ridiculous, but I got into an argument today.”

Link laughed at himself, shaking his head to emphasize his embarrassment. He sent Rhett a sideways glance to see that his tall friend was looking up at him, a bemused expression on his face.

“It was about you. The argument, I mean,” Link said, switching his gaze back onto the cow pasture in front of them. Rhett made no noise, as those were the rules of the talking rocks, and Link peered down at him once more to gauge his reaction.

His eyes were curiously furrowed, meeting Link’s with evident eagerness for the boy to continue. Where Rhett was once perched indifferently, he now sat up with impatient enthusiasm and raised his confused eyebrows to gesture that Link should keep talking. The brunette smirked at his friend’s conceited attitude, internally mumbling about how some things never changed, and finally rested himself fully on the rock.

“What color are your eyes?” Link asked, knowing he would receive no answer. It sounded as if Rhett was opening his mouth to respond, but the brunette shook his head and laughed at himself again. “Don’t answer that. It doesn’t matter what you say. It’d probably just make me angry.”

“I know you guys broke up forever ago,” Link started again, knowing he was exaggerating by a mile but not wanting to dwell on the logistics of Rhett’s past relationship. “But Amber was talking to me about you and she mentioned your eyes. She said they were blue.

“It’s silly that I even stood there and argued with her because it really shouldn’t have mattered that much to me, but hey. Must be you’re rubbin’ off on me. Now _I’m_ the one who’s always gotta be right about everything.” Link flashed his best friend a cheeky smile and the taller of the two rolled his eyes, but made no sound.

“I know I was right. I knew I was right when I was bickerin’ with her. But I’m just confused, man. How could someone look into those bug eyes and not see what color they are? She got awfully close to you, closer than I’ve been, and she _still_ thought they were blue?”

Link shook his head in amazement, a smile still plastered on his face. His cheeks burned with embarrassment, but he didn’t mind. He didn’t have to worry about any snarky comments from Rhett. Not while he was on the big rock. The power felt nice, the controlling aspects of his personality blooming in satisfaction. He took a deep breath before continuing, his smile fading into a more inquisitive expression.

“I wouldn’t have argued with her if she said they were green, ‘cause half the time, they look nearly green. That doesn’t mean that they _are_ green, it just means that sometimes they got a foresty color to ‘em. But _blue_? Nah, they’re not blue. Not even close.”

Link talked mostly to himself at this point, needing to vent again and get the conflict out of his system. He wasn’t sure why it bothered him so much that someone that got to look directly in those eyes from the most vulnerable angles were unsure of their color, but as his veins filled with annoyance, he ignored the questions he had about his emotions and continued with his rant.

“They can look almost blue sometimes if the lighting’s right, but they’re not blue. They’re not green, either. They’re gray. It’s not that hard to tell. Sometimes they look pretty close to hazel, but they’re not hazel either. They’re gray. Shouldn’t she know that?”

Link huffed an annoyed sigh, the smile wiped from his expression as he dwelled on the negative feelings he had towards Amber.

“She was never worth your time. I don’t know why you ever dated her. You were way too good for her. I mean, really man? She doesn’t even know what color your eyes are!” Link turned towards Rhett, his brows furrowed in confusion as his blue eyes met with Rhett’s stormy grays.

Rhett was sending him an expression that could only be described as perplexed, but his stance was much more relaxed than before. Link’s smile spread across his face once more and he rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously.

“Anyways, man. Don’t ask me why I care. I’m not really that sure. You’re turn.”

Rhett nodded, but the curiosity that seeped from his eyes didn’t relent as he stood up and switched places with Link.

“I’ve never paid that much attention to my eyes before,” Rhett started, never turning his gaze away from Link’s. The brunette smiled and looked down for a moment, looking up only to meet Rhett’s gray irises once more. “Can I break a rule and ask a question?”

Link’s knee-jerk reaction was to shake his head, very particular about the details of the talking rocks, but he repressed it and nodded with a smile.

“What color are they right now?”

Link stared at them from a distance, studying each one carefully. Feeling as if he needed a better vantage point—or maybe he just wanted to get closer to Rhett—he stood up and walked towards the blonde. Their eyes were locked and Link felt oddly vulnerable, so he gestured silently with his hand for Rhett to look away.

The main color was still severely gray, but as they stared at the sun that slowly began to set, they flashed with yellows and oranges, creating a warmer shade of gray. Link admired them, his heart beating steadily inside of his chest, and was suddenly aware that they were looking back into his own eyes once more. The color shifted into one of much more brilliance, blues overcoming some of the more neutral aspect of the irises, and they appeared almost cerulean. The sight was breathtaking and Link instantaneously regretted getting into such a petty argument with a girl whom very well might have been correct after all.

“They’re warmer when you look at the sky, but they look blue when you look at me.”

Rhett nodded and tore his gaze away from Link’s face, failing to attempt to hide the blush that bloomed onto his cheeks. Link took his seat back onto the smaller rock and peered up at Rhett curiously, internalizing his amusement at how their positions had been completely mirrored.

“I think Amber thought they were blue because I’m always lookin’ at you.”

Link’s eyebrows raised and he goosebumps popped up onto his skin. He rubbed both of his arms with his hands, attempting to warm himself and masking the reaction that his body had to Rhett’s words. He felt his face flush and his mouth curved involuntarily into a small smile.

“I don’t think I need the rock too much tonight.” Rhett turned to face him again and Link couldn’t help the surprise that must’ve been evident in his expression. Usually, the blonde always had a million things to say.

“What’s wrong, bo? Cat got your tongue?”

Rhett laughed and rolled his eyes at the brunette, smiling for a minute to himself before speaking.

“What can I say? You’ve stunned me speechless.”

“Good to know. I tend to have that effect on people,” Link replied, waggling his eyebrows exaggeratedly. Rhett’s eyes seemed to be perpetually rotating at this point and Link wondered if his companion would develop a headache from the action.

“I wanna see your eyes again. Prove my own point to myself.” Link moved to Rhett’s line of vision once more, observing the blonde’s irises and ignoring the rational part of his brain that told him he already knew what they looked like and that he was using this as an excuse to get close to Rhett again.

“I’m pretty sure my birth certificate says that they’re blue.”

“Yeah, well, your birth certificate is wrong. What do doctors know, anyhow?”

“Smart words from the genius scientist. What did you get on that last test?”

“Shut up, man,” Link laughed, nudging Rhett a bit harder than he meant to. The taller of the two pulled Link back onto the rock with him and flipped their positions in one swift movement. Link automatically flailed his one loose arm and pounded it into Rhett’s side in protest.

“Do not pull this stupid move on me again, man, we’re not kids anymore— “

“I’m dead.”

Link huffed a sigh of annoyance and Rhett lifted his face up so that their eyes were locked once more. Suddenly, Link’s heart rate increased exponentially and he wondered if this was what a heart attack felt like.

The sight of Rhett so close to his face had the brunette’s head spinning wildly and he felt helplessly overwhelmed. Before he had time to think, the desire to touch Rhett had overcome him and he reached his free hand up to caress his face. The taller of the two leaned into the touch and his eyes flickered down at Link’s mouth.

Link opened his mouth to make a half-hearted attempt to clear the tension with a joke, but once again, he couldn’t control his natural instinct to be closer to Rhett and instead found himself leaning in, capturing the blonde’s lips in a kiss. He pulled back almost immediately, the sparks that he felt muffled instantaneously by regret and fear. To his surprise, he opened his eyes to see Rhett leaning in once more, and kissing him.

“You’re right,” Rhett whispered, his cheeks ruby red. “They’re gray.”

“I knew it,” Link replied, laughing. “I’m always right.”

Rhett rolled his eyes at Link’s cockiness, but before he had the chance to shoot something back, Link was already kissing him again.


End file.
